Over three decades of the conduct of the Framingham Study a number of risk factors were measured sporadically in addition to the standard factors appropriate to the hypotheses being tested at the Study outset. Resources are requested to produce another in the series of Framingham monographs which deals with the relation of these untested risk factors to development of all the major fatal and non-fatal cardiovascular events under surveillance in the Framingham Study. The net and joint effect of each of these, taking the standard risk factors into account, on the development of cardiovascular disease will be evaluated by multivariate regression analysis. Prior Framingham Study monographs have been a useful source of data for a variety of health professionals. They have been widely used by almost every medical library and department of epidemiology, preventive medicine and biostatistics both here and abroad. At present, NHLBI has no plans to continue producing monographs. This proposed monograph is important and opportune at this time as there is now enough follow-up to examine the relevance of these sporadically added risk factors introduced over the three decades of the Study. The variables under consideration include: fibrinogen, body build, corneal arcus, blood type, dynamometry, presbyopia, balding and graying, physical activity index, menopause, estrogen use, aspirin use, creatinine, ear crease, uric acid, HDL and LDL cholesterol, phospho-lipids, triglycerides, Sfo-20 (LDL) and Sf 20-400 (VLDL) among others.